


One Phrase.

by calystegiia



Category: Quantum Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner - 五代 ゆう | Godai Yuu, Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Violence, mentions of cannibalism, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calystegiia/pseuds/calystegiia
Summary: The path decided for him is one of gore, the world, carnivorous as it is, has decided he is a monster. With no favoritism, there is one phrase that keeps them fighting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	One Phrase.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of just a statement piece with things i've dragged out from my notebook! Enjoy!

The blood that stains his face is the blood of every previous soldier who stood in opposition to him; every person turned monster with gleaming teeth and nails that rival every beast. The bodies line up like a path, their remains crunching and rolling under his feet as he walks toward the temple. The white glow is blinding, glorious. Staining him until death has the chance to wash him clean of sin, the path of glory is one of gore.

He stands with his face to the rain. Unafraid. It drips down his face, silver. It is the cycle of the world, that every drop that falls will soon become another warrior he will kill with no hesitation to only further his dreams. They thrive with blood. The world they have lived in, the one designed for them, is a carnivore.

They gorge on them, the losers, those who could not survive in a world with no favorites. His chosen warriors, their faces are coated in gore, the eyes he meets are not the eyes he knew once. They are different now, something within in them that belongs to something very different. 

To leave behind nothing, they destroy what they do not finish, they burn them.

In those moments there is only red. The desire to make them feel the beast that manifests within and eats at their insides, using their claws to carve a desire that is so simple. 

Devour. 

Gluttons, they will eat anything and everything, to avoid letting their bodies pour black and melt. His throat is coated with the taste of iron, his tongue is thick in his mouth. Saliva fills his mouth, dripping from his jaws that stretch wide, unnaturally. It dribbles down his chin. 

He thinks of only one phrase.

Eat them.


End file.
